


Стеклянный замок

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Good Uchiha Obito, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Команда Минато почти теряет Обито на миссии на мосту Каннаби; почти — руки Цунаде и наработки гениального Орочимару возвращают его к нормальной жизни. Рин получает мотивацию научиться врачебному делу, Обито — двигаться в карьере ниндзя дальше, а Какаши просто хочет защищать Обито и жить вместе с ним. Но не всё в их личной жизни идёт гладко.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Mitarashi Anko & Nohara Rin, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Трагедия на мосту

**Author's Note:**

> ООС Рин!!!  
> Приятного чтения :)

— Он снова опоздал.

Какаши вздыхает, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Брови снова нахмурены (Обито с Рин и не помнят, когда было иначе и было ли вообще), взглядом он готов прожечь насквозь. Обито неприятно ёжится.

— У меня были на то причины! — говорит он, выплёвывая палочку из-под леденца, которую до этого начал грызть.

Какаши отмахивается ладонью в перчатке, мол, вообще не о чем с тобой разговаривать, бестолочь.

— Какаши, не будь таким строгим к своим сокомандникам, — мягко кладёт ему руку на плечо Минато. Какаши вырывается из-под его ладони, тихо говорит:

— Ваша мягкость нас когда-нибудь погубит, сенсей.

Минато-сенсей усмехается. Обито думает, что сенсею не мешало бы поговорить с Какаши, не может он всю жизнь сворачиваться в ком с иголками и прятаться от работы в команде. Работа в команде — это ответственность, едва ли Какаши можно назвать безответственным. По крайней мере, Обито хочет в это верить.

— Минуты опозданий могут стоить жизни, — говорит Какаши, и у Обито иной раз неприятно сосёт под ложечкой, когда он понимает, сколько, по ощущениям, повидал этот малец.

Рин толкает его в бок:  
— Не будь таким занудой. Опоздание на пятнадцать минут — не худшее, что могло произойти с Обито. Тем более он старается быть лучше, старается опаздывать реже…

Судя по взгляду Какаши, ему хочется нахамить и ей, и Обито, и вообще всем — конечно, в прошлый раз они ждали того целых полчаса, сейчас — вдвое меньше. Для него это прогресс! Какаши сдерживается и только фыркает.

— Достаточно, — привлекает их внимание Минато-сенсей. — Задание сегодня не такое сложное. Ваша задача — сопровождать гражданского до деревни. В деревне — ни одного шиноби, но ситуация может выйти из-под контроля. Помните, что вначале мы используем тайдзюцу. Берегите чакру. Берегите медика. Медик, будь осторожнее.

Рин серьёзно кивает, Обито сдвигает очки на лоб и также кивает. Какаши вздыхает.

Для Какаши миссия скучная, едва ли не повседневная — Обито слышал, он сталкивался с заданиями и посложнее. Ему даже доставались миссии ранга B, эта же — едва ли тянула на C. Обито также подслушал, как Хокаге говорил, что с ним, Какаши, уже никто не хочет работать. Не поверил, ведь помнил того самого Какаши, который сделал всё, чтобы пятилетний Учиха Обито продул ему в игре с жестяной банкой. Какаши говорил что-то про «свой путь ниндзя», неужели предал эту… неожиданно интересную для Обито мысль?

Когда они возвращаются с задания, Обито много думает. Какаши сосредоточился на гражданских, совершенно не интересуясь, что происходит с Обито и Рин.

— Голубки, пошевеливайтесь, — бросил он один раз, не повторяясь, не оборачиваясь. Рин возмущённо вздохнула, Обито пожалел, что под очками не сможет спрятать вмиг покрасневшие щёки.

«Вернёмся с задания, и я точно ему врежу», — обещает себе Обито, ощупывая, на месте ли капли для глаз. Задание проходит тихо, настроение портится.

— Тебе что, настолько плевать на своих подчинённых? — Обито отводит Какаши в сторону, чтобы не отчитывать его перед Минато-сенсеем. — А вдруг что-то бы пошло не так? Представь если умру я или Рин?

— Да хоть бы и я, — дерзко бросает Какаши. — Главное, что не клиент.

Обито глотает обиду, отворачивается. Какаши совсем не ценит — ни его, ни Рин, ни сенсея.

— Инструменты, — говорит Обито, поглядывая на сгорбленную фигуру Какаши, что собирал в сумку свои вещи.

Они все для Какаши — лишь инструменты. Однажды это наверняка выйдет ему боком.

Минато-сенсей холодно пожимает плечами. Рин осматривает Обито и Какаши (на всякий случай), даже понимая, что опасность миновала, и они не успели пораниться.

В следующий раз её помощь оказывается нужной. У Какаши перевязано плечо, он не издаёт ни звука, пока Рин его осматривает и обрабатывает. Уверенным голосом даёт наставления, как с ним лучше обходиться, как лучше не двигать, а как двигать — можно.

— Минато-сенсей, мне с ним… очень трудно. Мне кажется, мы слишком разные и никогда не сработаемся.

Минато всматривается в трескучее пламя.

— Какаши многое пришлось пережить, — говорит он, подбрасывая хвороста.

Обито внимательно слушает, и с каждым предложением сенсея его голова опускается всё ниже и ниже.

— Не злись на него, — говорит в конце Минато-сенсей, и у Обито дыбом встают волосы от истории, которую он только что услышал. Увидеть собственного отца мёртвым в своём собственном доме. Вероятно, в крови. С вывернутыми кишками наружу.

— Он… совершил сеппуку?

Минато-сенсей хмыкает.

— Возможно. Я не знаю. В клане Хатаке специфические нравы, они берегут честь. Они… могут наказать себя, если пережили позор. Как и стало с отцом Какаши.

— Не удивительно, что их осталось так мало… — бубнит Обито. Моргает, чтобы не плакать.

Какаши очень важно не опозориться, Обито же нередко плачет, вовсе не считая это позором. Но ведь и спасти своих товарищей — не позор. Обито засыпает с мыслью, что хотел бы согреть руки Какаши.

На следующий день Обито называет его капитаном. Столько хвастовства, столько гордости, что у Обито всё это встаёт поперёк горла. Он откашливается на почти каждую горделивую реплику Какаши.

Обито уверенно следует за капитаном, хочет, в случае чего, защитить его, Рин и информацию в их головах. Шиноби Камня проворнее. Какаши сразу чует их, даром, что те пытаются скрыть запах.

Обито складывает печати — шесть движений, выдох. На команду падают несколько брёвен, которые благодаря Обито моментально загораются. Обито и Какаши пытаются отбить атаку, но сколько их, вражеских? один, два, три? Гремят клинки — короткий, с белой чакрой, и другой — клинок ржавого чужого куная.

— Рин! — слышит Какаши возглас Обито.

— Мы забираем девчонку. Ишь сволочь какая, всё плечо мне искусала!

Нет, только не сейчас. Обито с Какаши понимают: она отключилась. И только когда шиноби Камня отдаляются, они слышат её пронзительное, отчаянное: «Помогите!»

***

— Мы обязаны её спасти!

Какаши равнодушно вздыхает, в который раз насупив светлые брови:

— Мы вернемся за ней, но не сейчас. Мы должны сначала выполнить задание, затем освободим Рин.

— А если её будут пытать? А если с ней что-то сделают? А если она не выживет, ты об этом подумал?!

Обито вспоминает одну вещь: Какаши всё равно.

— Она нужна им живой, потому что…

Обито пропускает все аргументы капитана мимо ушей, особо не вслушиваясь: да, конечно, так, как ты говоришь, Какаши, поступит «идеальный шиноби» в «идеальной ситуации», которую опишут, разве что, в академических учебниках, которые Какаши, Обито уверен, знает наизусть. В жизни всё может происходить иначе.

— Ты эгоист, знаешь? Она ведь спасала тебя. Она подарила тебе аптечку!

_— Это была её обязанность._

Обязанность как медика, не как человека. Какаши даже не рассматривал её как человека, как члена команды — лишь средство.

Инструмент.

У Обито от возмущения закладывает в ушах, он бьёт точно поперёк челюсти, будто чувствуя что-то мягкое — интересно, выбил зуб? Капитан этого всё равно не покажет и не снимет маску, чтобы сплюнуть — Обито уверен, что ему сейчас не до таких пустяков.

— Иди к чёрту, Хатаке, — говорит он. — Мы всё равно были с тобой всегда как вода и масло. Я пойду спасать Рин один.

Он ведь любит Рин. Любит сильнее всего на свете, единственное существо, которое, Обито хотел бы верить, любит и его тоже.

 _Нет, не любит_ , проносится в голове, _она любит того, кто назвал её инструментом, кто использует её как инструмент._

— Да ты ведь так ничего и не понял! — говорит громче Какаши. — Ты знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто нарушает правила?

Его голос будто и не дрожит, хотя Обито помнит. О словах Минато-сенсея, об отце Какаши, о своей мантре, что постоянно повторял Какаши: правила. Всё должно быть по правилам, иначе тебя растопчут, заклюют, растерзают, как добычу. Поделят между всей деревней, как и случилось с Белым Клыком.

— Я знаю лишь, что он, Белый Клык, был настоящим героем, — говорит Обито.

Он чувствует спиной, как расширяются глаза Какаши, как сбивается его ровное дыхание, как… что такое, капитан, потерял контроль над собой?

У Обито будто растут крылья, сзади, рядом с гербом.

— Пускай в мире шиноби те, кто нарушают правила, зовутся отбросами. Но те, кто предают своих товарищей — гораздо хуже отбросов.

Снова. Снова сбитое дыхание — слова застряли поперёк горла Какаши, и, вероятно, он и так не собирался их выпускать.

— Если выполнить задание ценой жизни собственного друга — значит быть настоящим шиноби, что подчиняется законам этого мира, я не хочу быть шиноби.

Они идут в противоположные стороны, ровным шагом — что первый, что второй, не проронив больше ни слова. Да только Какаши всю пройденную дорогу не может унять бешено колотящееся сердце.

***

Обито выжидает, высматривает. Ждёт. Успокаивает дыхание. Ниндзя должен уметь ждать.

— Что ж. Пойдём, — говорит он сам себе.

— Это куда?

Чтоб его, это задание!

Время останавливается — Обито видит, как на него движется шиноби Камня, который в следующую секунду заваливается, зажимая брызжузжую рану. На него в упор смотрит светловолосый пацан парой угольных глаз.

— К… К…

Обито глотает собравшуюся во рту вязкую слюну. С клинка, источающего белый свет, капает тёмная кровь.

— Какаши! Почему ты?!

Он оборачивается, смотрит ему будто в самую душу, будто он, Обито, самолично уже провалил текущее задание. В реальности ситуация выглядит ещё хуже. Обито слабо чувствует, что вокруг него происходит война.

— Думал, я оставлю такого плаксу одного? Куда ты без капитана? — фыркает Какаши.

Шиноби Камня изучает их взглядом.

— Ничего себе, сам Белый Клык Конохи.

Какаши, Обито слышит, до хруста сжимает пальцы.

— Он был моим отцом.

— Так ты всего лишь его отродье! — смеётся шиноби.

Обито надеется, верит, что Какаши помнит о его словах. Обито сейчас не сомневается в своём капитане — он будет держать себя в руках. Сейчас он собран и сжат в маленький седой комочек. Капитан не замечает едва видных следов скрывшегося техникой шиноби. Следов, которых не увидеть и не учуять. Обито как сквозь вату слышит его возглас: «Обито, сзади!»

Обито однажды видел, как свинье рубили голову. По правде говоря, до сегодняшнего дня он был уверен, что хуже зрелища не увидит. Надолго, под кожу, он запомнит стук топора, что бьётся о кости и позвонки. И звук, с которым ножом режут по лицу. По мясу. Поперёк чужого глаза, из которого в эту секунду вытекают кровь, слёзы и много, как-то очень много воды.

Когда Какаши с криком раненого посреди охоты животного пытается прижать пальцы к ране, Обито даже не может отвернуться. Глаза Обито расширяются, рот будто сам раскрывается, сердце где-то гулко стучит в районе пяток.

«Я такой беспомощный», — думает Обито, глядя, как перчатка Какаши всё больше и больше пропитывается его влагой и кровью. Слёзы будто сами брызжут из глаз, запутываясь в ресницах, попадая на стёкла очков.

— Рано сопли распустил, я ещё живой, — говорит ему Какаши сквозь сдавленные зубы.

— Твой глаз… из-за меня ты…

— Забудь!

Обито видит — спиной, не иначе — враг близко, в нескольких шагах. Обито разворачивается, крепко сжимая в руках кунай. Всё случается слишком быстро: будто происходящее на плёнке ускоряется раза в полтора. Шиноби Камня застывает, уставившись в лицо Обито. Его очки. Его глаза. На землю тяжёлыми каплями падает кровь шиноби.

— Обито… у тебя…

«Защитить. Я обязан защитить его ценой всего. Я обязан защитить моего капитана, моего сокомандника… моего…»

Друга? Ты это хочешь сказать, Обито?

— Эти глаза… ты же не мог… видеть меня…

Последние слова, что говорит этот шиноби, думает Обито. Надеется. Он ведь убил его? Правда, убил? Опасность миновала.

— Я открыл… я вижу потоки чакры… я вижу всё насквозь, Какаши!

Ему хочется кричать — новые глаза! Новые возможности! Он отпразднует это как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Помоги мне обработать рану, пойдём скорее спасать Рин.

***

— Опять они.

Да, опять. Обито не отступит, он придёт за своими товарищами даже на одной ноге. Да и по ощущениям ему даже ног не нужно.

— У Рин чакра ведёт себя странно. Не как у нас.

— Скорее всего, это гендзюцу, — подаёт голос Какаши.

— А вы умные щенки, — шипит шиноби Камня.

— Будь осторожен.

Обито оборачивается. Какаши поправляет едва сползшую повязку, завязывает туже, поясняет:  
— В прошлый раз он действовал очень быстро.

Обито выдыхает. Ничего сложного. Нужно просто реагировать на всё быстрее. Шиноби Камня выставляет вперёд руки, Какаши отбивает его удар мечом — быстрее. Шиноби поворачивается, пытаясь попасть теперь по голове Обито. Безуспешно — быстрее. Обито почти видит клинок в его руке рядом со своим лицом — Какаши реагирует молниеносно. Они оглушают шиноби, оставляя его без сознания. Наконец-то они помогут Рин.

— Развейся! — складывает печать Какаши.

— Ребята… вы…

— Мы пришли тебя спасать, — говорит Обито.

— Ваши глаза…

— Да-да, потом посмотришь, — бросает Какаши, развязывая руки Рин.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Обито. — Что они тебе показывали?

— Обязательно расскажет, — слышат они сзади голос.

Шиноби складывает печати, быстро покидая пещеру — на плечо Обито падает камешек. Совсем маленький.

— Обвал! — кричит Какаши.

Много маленьких острых камней врезаются в ступни, путаются в волосах, падают на затылок, на виски. Отец рассказывал Какаши, была такая пытка — человека сажают на стул и капают на голову, капают, капают, пока он не начинает сходить с ума. Время замедляется и капает на голову Какаши так долго, что ему кажется, будто он сходит с ума. Земля уходит из-под ног, из-за пыли ничего не видно. Шов разошёлся, и Какаши почти ощущает на его месте непривычную незаполненность.

Какаши чувствует, как кто-то его толкает, и в ту же секунду всё прекращается. Перманентной остаётся только оседающая пыль.

***

Обито подаёт слабый хрип. Это странно. Это так странно. Тяжело дышать. Во рту полно песка, пыли, где-то внутри горла неприятно дерёт.

На него смотрит широко раскрытым глазом Какаши.

— Нет… нет, только не… — лихорадочно бормочет он.

В маленький комочек рядом сжимается Рин.

— Что ты…

Неприятное давление. Какаши упирается руками в огромный валун. Надеется сдвинуть?

— Перестань, Какаши, — шепчет Обито, булькая кровью. — Мне больно.

На лицо Обито падает капля. Какаши, ты же сам говорил, что шиноби не плачут.

— Оставь меня уже здесь. Уходите. Ты спасешь Рин.

_Не «мы» — ты._

— Чёрт!

Обито раскрывает единственный видимый глаз.

— Чёрт, дерьмо, какие же суки!..

Обито пытается повернуть глаз в сторону — может быть, это Рин? Но она только тихо плачет, закрыв лицо руками.

«Как жаль, что я не могу её сейчас обнять», — проносится в голове у Обито. Никакого выхода: темно, сыро и холодно. У Рин наверняка подкашиваются коленки, как в прошлый раз на одном из заданий, где она пыталась в темноте нащупать руку Обито.

Его капитан знает столько грязных слов, Обито не думал, что ему доведётся это услышать.

— Какой же я тогда капитан?! Какой я, к хренам, джонин?!

— Ах, точно… — свистит Обито. — Я же так и не подарил тебе ничего.

Какаши требовательно вытянул руку, ожидая подарка. Ещё бы Обито было дело до повышения Какаши. Минато-сенсей рад за семпая команды. Рин рада за сокомандника. Любимого человека, небось? Обито оставалось гадать, за что Рин может его любить.

— Не волнуйся, Какаши, этот подарок не станет лишним или бесполезным.

Рин открывает глаза.

— Я подарю тебе свой Шаринган.

— Ты… нет, мы тебя вы…

— Ты хоть сам в это веришь, капитан?

Ответа от Какаши не требовалось: Обито надеялся, что этот рассудительный человек не станет себя обманывать.

— Что бы о тебе потом ни говорила деревня, я считаю тебя прекрасным джонином. Я так вижу, — с губ стекает кровь со слюной, но Обито пытается говорить чётко, чтобы не пришлось повторять. Какаши слушает будто совсем не дыша: — Я хочу стать твоими глазами. Пожалуйста, прими его. Рин, помоги пересадить Шаринган с помощью медицинской техники.

Она поднимается, отряхиваясь.

— Я… я постараюсь, чтоб рука не дрогнула, — говорит Рин.

— Как ты? — хрипит Обито. — Я видел, тебе страшно, может…

— Нет… всё в порядке. Я хочу думать о тебе, о вас, — говорит она. — Я выполню твою просьбу.

Она сжимает посиневшие пальцы Обито, гладит его ладонь, старается не смотреть на лицо, на губы, на заляпанный кровью воротник.

Рука у неё не дрогнула.

— Береги Рин, — говорит Обито, закрывая глаз и навсегда погружаясь во тьму.

Он едва слышит, как Какаши твёрдо отвечает ему: «Клянусь».

Боль начинает возвращаться, сознание покрывается лёгкой дымкой, когда Обито мыслями уходит всё дальше и дальше. Последнее, что он слышит — громкий возглас Минато-сенсея:

— Вы что это здесь без меня устроили?!


	2. Спасение

— Почему… откуда…

Минато молча кивает на кунай, торчащий из сумки Какаши.

— Ты так им и не воспользовался.

— Ну…

— Я с его помощью отследил вас. Какаши, ты ведь педант, они бы так сильно опоздали с выполнением миссии только через твой труп, — тараторит Минато. — Что вы… Бедные дети, — вздыхает он.

— Он сказал уходить… — В глазах Рин стоят слёзы.

— Ты больше слушай его! — почти повышает на неё голос Минато. — Мы должны сделать всё, что в наших силах, хотя бы попытаться его спасти.

— Ваша миссия…

— Я уже отчитался по ней. Какаши, как у тебя с чакрой сейчас?

— Вроде нормально, — собирается он.

— Собак можешь призвать?

— Зачем… собак?..

— Живее соображай, каждая минута на счету, — раздражённо копается в сумке Минато.

Какаши кусает палец испачканный землей, проводит им по пергаменту. Восемь псов появляются в ту же секунду, как Какаши бьёт ладонью по центру свитка.

— Привет, Какаши, — тявкает Паккун. — Я смотрю, ты в дерьме.

— Точнее и не скажешь, — говорит Минато. — Пока он приходит в себя, слушайте сюда: вы должны сделать подкоп. Соберите всю силу в своих лапках и ройте под голову Обито. Хорошо?

Псы удивлённо тявкают. Биске, даром, что самый маленький, первым подходит к Обито и быстро-быстро роет затвердевшую землю. К нему присоединяются остальные. Очень скоро Обито удаётся опустить голову, со лба в волосы струится кровь.

— Какаши, соберись, — твёрдо кладёт ему руку на плечо Минато. — Можешь сделать Расенган?

— А… да, сенсей, — кивает Какаши.

— Разбей им камень. Я сделаю это вместе с тобой. Разобьёшь — я как можно быстрее перемещу Обито отсюда на поверхность. Ему будет очень… очень больно. Но главное, чтобы он был жив. Скорее всего, он потеряет руку и ногу, но… я надеюсь… выживет. Рин, вылезай сама, хорошо? Не беспокойся о тех шиноби, что стояли снаружи — я об этом позаботился.

— Да, сенсей, — отвечает она.

— Отдай Рин свой кунай, — он поворачивается к Какаши. — Рин, дай сигнал, как только выберешься.

Она машет руками, когда оказывается на земле.

— Какаши, давай!

Какаши собирает всю оставшуюся чакру в руке. Светящийся шар, затем — второй. Какаши и Минато поднимают столп пыли и каменной крошки. Со стороны Обито они слышат едва различимые стоны.

— Я не могу, Минато-сенсей, пусть лучше он умрёт…

— Нет, я не позволю. Он всё ещё мой подопечный. Рин, будь готова остановить кровь! — кричит Минато.

На поверхности Рин полна сил, готова на всё, чтобы помочь. Хруст костей, хрящей, Обито воет так, что у Какаши в ушах закладывает. Какаши зажмуривается — главное сейчас самому сознание не потерять.

Минато-сенсей в мгновение ока вместе с Обито перемещается на поверхность. Какаши вылезает следом. Собаки испаряются. Обито. То, что от него осталось. Смотри. Смотри, Какаши, что война делает с твоими друзьями. Смотри, ты — чёртов ниндзя, ты ещё и не такое увидишь.

Рин собирает всю имеющуюся чакру, трансформирует её в зелёную. Ей удаётся остановить кровотечение.

— Надеюсь, он не придёт в сознание в ближайшее время, — шепчет Рин.

— Минато-сенсей, как вы? У вас осталась чакра? — спрашивает Какаши. — Я уже пуст.

— Ты хорошо потрудился, — слабо улыбается ему Минато. — Держитесь за меня, я попробую транспортировать нас до Конохи.

***

До ворот Конохи остаётся всего ничего, но тащить почти развалившегося Обито не так просто.

— Минато-сенсей, как вы? — спрашивает Рин, про себя отмечая: ещё немного, и он свалится без сил.

— Бывало и лучше, — отвечает он. — Пожалуйста, вы двое… просто возьмите Обито и дотащите до больницы. Я использую последние силы, чтобы договориться о срочной госпитализации. Дайте мне немного времени, чтоб восстановить чакру.

— Да, сенсей, — чуть слышно говорит Какаши.

Минато-сенсей перемещается быстрее долетающего до уха Какаши звука техники.

Не верится. Уже не верится ни во что. Кожа на руках Рин багровая от его запёкшейся крови. Какаши снова зажмуривается — вот бы перестать слышать запахи… Рин стискивает зубы — крови, к счастью, она никогда не страшилась, да только совсем другое, когда на руках — кровь твоего близкого товарища, который едва болтает головой, едва дышит, рвано, будто выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Ну же, потерпи ещё немножечко, Обито, — её губы дрожат, она закусывает их, сама ощущает металлический привкус во рту. Она переворачивает Обито, поддерживает его за голову, поправляет мокрые волосы со лба. — Не захлебнись только, не потеряй слишком много, слышишь меня? Обещай мне жить!

Больно смотреть на такую Рин — обычно всегда собранную и решительную. Больно слышать в её голосе столько отчаяния. Обито снова приходит в себя, снова — ненадолго. Слабо открывает рот, пытается что-то сказать, но Рин с Какаши слышат только неразборчивое хриплое бульканье.

Вдоль полосок Рин текут слёзы, она зажмуривает красные глаза, шумно сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком. Собирает ещё немного чакры — _для него, для Обито, всё, что есть_ — пытается остановить его внутреннее кровотечение. Руки дрожат. Не хватает. Рин не хватает опыта, она слепо тыкается, проводя ладонями по его животу, словно едва родившийся котёнок, а не медик, что всего пару часов назад успешно пересадил хрупкий Шаринган.

— Твой жилет… — говорит Какаши. — Тебе не тяжело в нём? Давай быстро поменяемся, я возьму эту сторону.

— Какаши, — на секунду она слабо улыбается. — Спасибо, я… правда, я больше не могу.

Она касается пальцами пальцев Какаши, отчего-то сразу отстраняется — Какаши и на вид, и на ощупь холодный, правда, сейчас кажется чуть подтаявшим.

Жилет Какаши теперь тоже впитывает кровь — его, Обито, кровь — только уже меньше, Какаши чувствует, как тело Обито будто тяжелеет. Он касается лба Обито, в ту же секунду одёргивая — слишком горячий.  
«Не умирай, прошу тебя, не умирай, — закричал бы Какаши, но все фразы не покидают его головы. — Обито, не умирай, я же не переживу этого, я же всю жизнь буду тебе должен, я же…»

Ему хочется разрыдаться впервые за очень долгое время с тех пор, как он потерял отца.

***

— Мы не можем позволить себе ещё нинкенов для опытов именно сейчас, Орочимару.

Цунаде расхаживает по тёмной плитке кабинета, перебирает в руках свитки с подсчётами затрат.

— Ты же знаешь, идёт война, Третий пока не может позволить себе много тратиться. Тем более нинкены и ниннэко нужны на поле боя. Некоторым жителям и на еду не хватает, а ты…

— Ну ты же знаешь, Цунаде! — он всплескивает руками, взмахивает волосами. — Мы спасём столько жизней, если будем получать больше знаний!

— Орочимару, давай будем реалистами. Страна Огня старается покрыть расходы на твои эксперименты, и мы все признаём, что ты гениальный учёный. Но конкретно сейчас с твоими запросами справиться сложнее. — Она хмурится, пару секунд глядя на него в упор. — Но… я тебя в какой-то степени понимаю.

— Цунаде, только ты меня и понимаешь, — вздыхает Орочимару, тянется к её щеке, но она ловко уворачивается, почти захватывая его руку. Выгибает палец назад, отчего Орочимару вынужденно приседает. Боль тянет его вниз.

— Попробуешь ещё раз отвлечь — сломаю, — говорит она. — Не шучу, Орочи.

— Как скажешь, — шипит он. — Ну ты же понимаешь, что я…

— Пожалуйста, разрешите!

— Уф, как грубо, — бурчит Цунаде. Настойчивый стук заставляет её оторваться от свитков и как можно быстрее открыть дверь, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не гаркнуть на посетителя: «Что?!»

— Цунаде-сама… Орочимару-сама… Умоляю, выслушайте…

— Ого, Минато-сан, отдышитесь. Воды не хотите? — спрашивает Орочимару, озабоченно разглядывая лучшего джонина Конохи.

— Потом… пожалуйста, сделайте всё, чтобы приготовиться к очень сложной операции, если это возможно. Он… там… Обито…

— Кто он?

— Мой ученик!

Цунаде вздрагивает. У Орочимару загораются глаза.

— Он попал под камень! Еле вытащили. Потерял много крови…

Кровь. Повсюду. Холодная, липкая. На руках, ногах, одежде, лицах. В волосах. Кровь с её рук не отмоется никогда.

Цунаде зажмуривается, массирует пальцами виски.

— Я не могу…

— Пожалуйста, Цунаде-сама!

— Я посмотрю, что там с ним.

— Пожалуйста, Орочимару-сама, — быстро говорит Минато, — пожалуйста, Какаши и Рин, скорее всего, уже дотащили его до больницы.

Орочимару вихрем вылетает из кабинета, оставляя за собой только стук двери. Цунаде обхватывает руками плечи. Расслабляется. Она на автомате готовится: находит инструменты, перчатки, медицинский спирт. Она торопливо достаёт склянки и пинцеты из шкафа, застилает операционный стол. Интересно, каковы шансы удачного исхода операции? Один из десяти? Из ста?

— В насколько плохом состоянии находится мой… пациент? — севшим голосом спрашивает она.

— Очень… очень… плохом, — склоняет голову Минато.

Цунаде почти одновременно сжимает губы и кулаки.

— Цунаде! — хрипит Орочимару, быстро толкая дверь. — Цунаде, это… мы должны справиться с этим как можно быстрее! Это… это… я не могу описать словами, ужасно… отвратительно…

Янтарные глаза Орочимару перестают блестеть. Цунаде закрывает лицо руками.

— Пожалуйста, покиньте кабинет, Минато-сан, — говорит Орочимару.

Тот послушно выходит. Орочимару обнимает сзади Цунаде, поглаживая по животу бледными пальцами.

— Цунаде, успокойся… У нас очень мало времени, мы должны помочь этому мальчику.

— Орочи, я…

— Вспомни Наваки, — его голос становится жёстче. — Вспомни Дана. Если мы не поможем ученику Минато-сана, не поможет никто. У меня были наработки с клетками Хаширамы Сенджу. Пару раз я проводил эксперименты на мышах с ними… и, в общем, при удачном стечении обстоятельств это поможет возобновить конечности и восстановить силы. Парень, вроде, Учиха — есть вероятность, что клетки хорошо приживутся.

— Учиха… — она закрывает глаза. Учихи на её памяти были невероятно живучими. — Хорошо, Орочи. Мы должны ему помочь.

Она выходит из кабинета, чтобы сказать Минато: «Заносите». И тут же зажимает рот, видя Обито — мокрого, горячего, с запёкшейся кровью в спутанных волосах. Орочимару легко кладёт ладонь на её плечо.

«Думай о Наваки, Цунаде».

Она машет рукой в сторону двери — Рин перестаёт плакать. Рин берет за руку Какаши и выходит из кабинета вместе с ним, заслоняет обзор, пытается сделать так, чтобы он не оборачивался в сторону Обито. Минато выходит следом.

Мальчишка находится на грани жизни и смерти (сколько ему? двенадцать? почти как Наваки…), его нужно спасти. Цунаде знает как. Цунаде смотрит в спокойное лицо Орочимару, берёт в руки инструменты, медленно выдыхает и приступает к работе.

***

— Минато!

Его обнимает всклокоченная Кушина, быстро отстраняется, зарывается пальцами в волосы, нежно смотрит в голубые глаза. Кушина в домашней одежде, она наклоняется, обнимает Рин, затем — Какаши. Прижимает их к себе, сдерживает слёзы (Какаши чувствует, держаться ей всё сложнее).

— Дети, мои бедные маленькие дети…

От Кушины пахнет выпечкой и перцем. Какаши начинает подташнивать, когда он вспоминает, что от него самого пахнет грязью, потом и кровью Обито. Он с отвращением вырывается из объятий Кушины — она кажется столпом света в тоннеле войны. Уже — запачканным этой войной, частично потухшим.

Кушина понимающе смотрит на Какаши, отворачивается к Рин.

— Моя девочка, что с тобой сделали… ты ведь помогала как могла?

Кушина воркует с Рин, целует её полоски, гладит по спине — девочка хрупкая, такая тонкая. Вытянутая не по возрасту, высокая.

— Ты в порядке? Так дрожишь…

— Да, Кушина-сан… спасибо, справлюсь.

Рин глотает комок и прижимается к груди Кушины, обнимает её за спину, цепляется, будто Кушина — её собственная мать. Мать же сейчас наверняка где-то на тяжёлой миссии за пределами Страны Огня, Рин снова придётся возвращаться в холодный дом и не спать всю ночь.

— Кушина-сан… мне так неловко вас просить, я могу… попросить вас и Минато-сана остаться? Родители снова задержались на миссии, я не смогу заставить себя туда вернуться. Я боюсь. Стены... давят. Пожалуйста…

Кушина вымученно улыбается, глядит ей в глаза. Минато кивает и спешно уходит — Третий ждал его сегодня вечером. Он целует Кушину в щёку, улыбается, гладит Рин по голове.

Все трое оборачиваются на тихий стон. Какаши прижат к стене горячим лбом, он кривит губы, плачет. С подбородка капает рвота. Он снова утыкается лбом в стену — совсем не так ему хотелось, чтоб его видели без маски. Минато с Кушиной тактично отворачиваются, Рин ложится снова на грудь Кушине. Какаши слизывает слёзы со щёк, шмыгает носом, утирает влагу под глазами.

— Умоляю… только выживи…

Невыносимо слушать: грохот железа, плеск воды, стук инструментов. Орочимару выползает из-за двери, смотрит в упор на троицу.

— Прошу прощения. Цунаде-сама истратила много чакры, для завершения операции требуется срочное переливание.

Какаши настораживается.

— У кого-нибудь из присутствующих есть первая положительная группа крови?

Какаши вздыхает. Смотрит на Рин, на Кушину. Поднимает руку.

Орочимару с интересом всматривается в его левый глаз.

— Такой… маленький! — вздыхает он. — Ты как себя чувствуешь вообще? Чакры достаточно?

— Хреново себя чувствую, — цедит Какаши, зло сверлит его взглядом, — но берите сколько нужно.

— Ты…

— Берите! — рычит Какаши. — Я не прощу себя, если он не выживет! Это ведь… из-за меня!..

Рин трогает Какаши за плечо, но тот резко одёргивает его. Ему не страшно ничего — даже смотреть. Особенно смотреть. После того, что он видел, уже ничего не страшно. Он поворачивает голову в сторону Обито — его видимая для Какаши часть вся завёрнута бинтами, и вот на это уже Какаши смотреть тяжелее. Он касается левой руки Обито, осторожно сжимает его пальцы своими. Тёплый.

Какаши медленно закрывает глаза, всё дальше и дальше слыша голос Цунаде.

***

Солнце клонится к горизонту, лучи отсвечивают окна больницы. Стрекочут цикады. Рин дремлет на плече у Кушины, беспокойно сжимая её руку во сне. Дверь со скрипом отворяется, заставляя девушек вздрогнуть.

На пороге стоит принцесса Цунаде, сгорбленная, будто старуха, за ней видно, как Орочимару убирает инструменты, окуная их в спирт. Рукава её халата в крови, она дрожащим голосом объявляет:  
— Жить будет.

Рин утыкается носом в плечо Кушины, та светится улыбкой.

— Как Какаши?

— Потерял сознание… но вроде в порядке, — успокаивает её Цунаде. — Есть кто-то, кто мог бы его забрать из больницы?

— Я заберу, — решительно отвечает Кушина.

— Ладно, позаботьтесь о мальчишке, — говорит Цунаде, перебирает волосы дрожащими пальцами. Выбегает к выходу из больницы. Сейчас принцессе плевать, насколько уместно бегать по больницам. Орочимару вкладывает в ладони Кушине мешочек, под тканью которого она ощупывает боевые пилюли.

— Когда Какаши-кун придёт в себя — пожалуйста, дайте одну. Попросит ещё — не давайте. Будьте аккуратнее, он ещё слишком молод.

— Когда мы сможем увидеть Обито? — спрашивает Рин.

— Дайте ему время. Не беспокойте пока. Я или Цунаде скажем, когда его можно будет навестить. И позаботьтесь о втором мальчишке, на нём тоже раны…

— Конечно, — вздыхает Кушина. Она подсаживает Какаши себе на плечи, берёт Рин за руки, чтобы медленно, пошатываясь, выйти за пределы больницы.

Орочимару слегка улыбается, закрывает кабинет, и тут до него начинает доходить.

— Ками-сама, Цунаде! — кричит он вслед, собираясь на выход.


	3. Пробуждение

Цунаде вваливается в бар на окраине Конохи, ищет глазами среди рядов пьяных посетителей и одинаково длинных столов уборную.

— Вам помочь?

Голос такой приторный, на зубах хрустит. Цунаде отмахивается от доброжелательной официантки, даже не заставляя себя вежливо улыбнуться в ответ. Увидев дверь нужной комнаты и зайдя туда, она тут же ищет глазами мыло. Цунаде ополаскивает лицо, размазывает косметику, прижимает холодные пальцы к вискам. На Цунаде смотрит растрёпанная, уставшая женщина — никогда она не хотела быть такой. Никогда она не хотела чувствовать себя _старой_.

На её красивых руках было слишком много крови сегодня. Ей кажется, будто ещё немного, и она протрёт кожу насквозь. Она почти не чувствует кисти в ледяной воде.

Цунаде плетётся к барной стойке, стараясь не запутаться в ногах. Щёлкает пальцами — рядом тут же появляется гражданский парень.

— Бутылочку сакэ, будь добр, — быстро говорит Цунаде. Мысленно она готова вливать в себя уже вторую.

Услужливый бармен наливает ей в пиалу и, наверное, думает, будто Цунаде не замечает его беглых взглядов в декольте. Ничего, пусть любуется. Иной раз она бы выбила из него весь дух, но сейчас сделает такой подарок.

Она резким жестом опрокидывает гуиноми* в себя — сакэ разливается теплотой внутри, будто живительная чакра, собранная в Бьякуго на лбу. Как хорошо, что запас сакэ можно считать бесконечным, пока бесконечен твой кошелёк. Запас времени Цунаде тоже может считать бесконечным — по крайней мере, до рассвета.

— Цунаде!

Взглядом Орочимару бегло изучает её, осматривает, всё ли в порядке. Относительно.

— Цунаде, ты что…

— Орочи, — она крепко обнимает его, и он почти падает ей на грудь, — Орочи, знал бы ты, как меня заебал этот пацан…

— Цунаде, — шикает он, — осторожнее с выражениями. Ты небось уже бутылку сакэ прикончила.

— Полторы, — усмехается она. — Заебали. И дети, и война эта заебала — всё. Я думала, с ума сойду, пока долатаю его. Надо же ему было… залезть под этот грёбаный камень… чтоб вот так кишками наружу ко мне его притащили…

Орочимару на пару секунд обнимает её за плечи, аккуратно гладит пальцами её окоченевшие руки.

— Давай я отведу тебя домой.

— От меня ведь больше не несёт его кровью? Скажи, Орочи, я вообще смогу когда-нибудь отмыться от чужой крови?! — она обнимает его до хруста в рёбрах.

— Может, мне стоило сразу убить его, а, Цунаде? — ехидно усмехается он, освободившись из цепких объятий.

Цунаде молчит. Пять секунд, десять. Орочимару начинает беспокоиться ровно до тех пор, пока чашечка в её пальцах не трескается. Саннину достаётся тяжёлая оплеуха.

— А теперь угадай, кто заебал меня больше всех? Ты со своим «милосердием», Орочи!

Она берёт опустошённую наполовину бутылку сакэ и присасывается к горлышку, делая несколько больших глотков. Содержимое полутора из них попадает мимо её рта. Она глубоко вздыхает, будто выныривает из целой ванны с алкоголем.

— Прости, принцесса, — шипит Орочимару, беря из соседнего ведра с бутылкой какого-то пива кубик льда и прикладывая к опухшей щеке.

— Да мне-то что? — сдувает со лба локон Цунаде. — Какой же я после этого медик, раз крови боюсь больше, чем собственной смерти?!

Цунаде опирается на руки, ложась на барную стойку, стискивает зубы, вспоминает. Повсюду запах крови, она выбирает осколки костей из живота этого мальчишки, она следит за ним, постоянно нащупывает его пульс, его температуру. Когда он приходит в сознание, тут же просит пить. Мальчишка смотрит на неё мутным правым глазом, бормочет, что Цунаде похожа на ангела. Она лишь слабо улыбается, протягивает ему колбу с водой. Обито припадает губами к стеклу, выпивает добрую половину. Колба выскальзывает из пальцев, Обито отворачивается от Цунаде. Его тошнит на пол. Он снова проваливается без сознания.

Орочимару не хочет отвлекать Цунаде — убирает всё как только она заканчивает операцию.

— С ним же… всё будет в порядке, — говорит Цунаде.

— Конечно. У него отказали почки, возможно, увеличилась печень. Надеюсь, клетки Хаширамы Сенджу, как только закончат делиться в костях и мышцах, переберутся на внутренние органы…

— Это при условии, что его организм их не отторгнет.

— Не переживай об этом, Цунаде, у пацана прекрасная совместимость! — улыбается Орочимару, щёлкая по стеклу бутылки. — Если бы клетки Сенджу ему не подошли, он бы уже был мёртв.

***

Обито открывает глаз. Вокруг — едва заметные отблески кафельных стен, светлая простынь, зашторенное окно. Светлое, усталое лицо молодой красноволосой женщины.

— Кушина-сан… Как я рад…

Кушина улыбается, прикладывает палец к губам, и Обито повинуется ей. Она зажмуривает глаза, Обито чувствует, как дрожат её руки, она закусывает губу, коротко выдыхает:  
— С тобой всё в порядке.

Рядом с Обито стоит капельница, столик с огромным количеством медикаментов, рядом с ногами Обито, на кровати сидит Какаши.

— Я отправила Рин спать, — тихо говорит Кушина. — Если ты нормально себя чувствуешь, я скажу, чтобы она пришла завтра.

Обито слабо кивает, щурит в улыбке глаз. Кушина треплет его по голове, пытается не касаться лица — ещё развалится. Она облизывает собравшуюся на щеке слёзную дорожку, затем — тихо смеётся.

— Как же хорошо, что всё обошлось! Я передам Минато, что ты пришёл в себя, а ещё я приготовлю тебе самое вкусное карри, или данго, или всё, что захочешь!

Обито пытается улыбнуться, но всё его нутро скручивает только от одной мысли о еде. К горлу подступают комки тошноты, он отворачивается.

Кушина всхлипывает, утирая лицо. Она встаёт с кровати, уходит, отнекиваясь, что спешит к Минато, оставляет Какаши и Обито наедине. Тот уходить следом не собирается.

— Какаши! — встревоженно говорит Обито. — Какаши, а как же миссия?! Спасти-то спасли, но… что вообще происходит на передовой? Мы проиграли? Сколько я спал…

— Тише-тише, Обито, — осторожно разводит руками Какаши, — тебе нельзя волноваться. Коноха одержала победу.

— Победу! — сияет Обито. — Как это получилось?

— Минато-сенсей рассказал. В тот день его вызвал с докладом Третий, и Минато-сенсей взял себе помощь. В больнице я сказал, что обронил подаренный им кунай там, он сначала был огорчён, но потом придумал, как это можно применить… Он взял с собой троих чунинов, когда восполнил запас чакры. Плюс захватил боевых пилюль на потом.

Какаши выдерживает паузу.

— Они взорвали мост Каннаби, не дав врагу переместиться по нему в Коноху.

— Потрясающе! — улыбается Обито прежде чем замечает хмурое выражение лица Какаши. — Что-то не так?..

Какаши тяжело вздыхает в ответ:  
— Ты прости меня…

— За что?

— Это… я такой неуклюжий, это ты из-за меня попал ведь… тебе было так больно, ты так кричал…

— Перестань уже, Какаши, — он похрипывает. — Я рад, что мы оба живы.

Он пытается глубоко вдохнуть. Не получается — грудная клетка колет изнутри. Он мелко выдыхает, отворачивается к окну.

— Я посплю, и ты тоже поспи. Спасибо, что оставался со мной, я ценю это.

Сложно думать, пока Какаши слышит тиканье часов, стук капель в капельнице Обито. Ему кажется, он даже слышит, как переливаются капли по трубке внутрь Обито. Прежде чем уснуть, Обито тянется к прикроватному столику со стаканом с водой. Какаши тут же схватывается, берёт его первым. Протягивает Обито. Тот пьёт медленно, небольшими глотками, опустошая стакан на четверть.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Обито, слабо улыбаясь. Улыбнуться шире ему ещё больно.

У Какаши протектор съехал набок, и Обито хочет ему об этом сказать. Указывает взглядом, щурит единственный глаз. Какаши неловко возвращает его обратно на лоб.

Обито поворачивает голову к окну, прикрывает глаз, тихо сопит. Чувствует тяжесть головы Какаши у себя в ногах. Тёплый, дрожит мелко, тихо всхлипывает. Еле ощутимо утирает лицо больничным одеялом. Обито медленно тянет к нему собственную руку, кладёт на голову, перебирает светлые спутанные волосы.

— Бакаши, прекращай хныкать. Я живой.

Никогда себе Обито не позволял такого жеста, только принимал от Минато-сенсея и видел, как Какаши вырывался, когда Минато-сенсей пытался проделать это с ним. Та миссия определённо изменила Какаши: сейчас он не дёргается и не вырывается. На секунду Обито кажется, что он даже тыкается головой в его ладонь, будто дворовая псина. Обито сдерживает в себе желание почесать его за ухом. Он не думал, что ему будет приятно копаться в волосах Какаши, а тот, кажется, и не против. Сонное сопение Обито успокаивает гораздо лучше, чем мерное капанье жидкости в капельнице. Какаши закрывает глаза.

Он собирается уходить из палаты, когда за окном светает.

***

— Цунаде-сама, ну как там Об…

Рин замирает на полуслове, с дрожью отводя взгляд от янтарных глаз с вертикальными зрачками. В полутьме лаборатории они тускло отсвечивают.

— О, ему уже лучше, — улыбается Орочимару. — Я могу что-то подсказать?

— Н… я… вообще-то я хотела поговорить с Цунаде-сама, — она неловко крутит указательными пальцами вокруг, затем прячет руки за спину.

— Цунаде скоро придёт, — говорит он, — пока я могу тебе показать лабораторию. Хочешь?

Он облизывает губы, достаёт языком до носа, тут же прячет. Рин зажмуривается, сжимается, наплевав, что так делать некрасиво.

— Могу показать тебе виварий, — он убирает запылившиеся склянки и стеклянные палочки.

Рин нерешительно кивает. Орочимару направляет её в другую комнату, в которой стоит несколько клеток с маленькими белыми крысами.

— Они довольно быстро размножаются, — поясняет Орочимару, — и часто нужны мне для опытов. Благодаря некоторым их собратьям я и Цунаде-сама помогли твоему другу.

Рин сглатывает — целая система, направленная на изучение… чего бы то ни было. Человеческих возможностей? Силы, у которой, вероятно, нет границ? Что ещё интересует Большого Змея?

— У меня есть особенная крыса, — Орочимару подходит к небольшой клетке, по сравнению с остальными — более чистой и ухоженной. — Её зовут Сенджу.

— Фамилией великого клана?..

— Я очень уважаю этот клан, — усмехается Орочимару. Рин вся ёжится, прячет руки в карманах.

— Мне нужна Цунаде-сама…

— Ах вот ты где!

Орочимару и Рин оборачиваются на гулкий голос Цунаде.

— Я рада вас видеть! — впервые улыбается Рин.

— Орочимару, не приставай к девочке, она не к твоим крыскам пришла, — усмехается Цунаде, беря Рин за руку и отводя в сторону.

— Как скажешь, — он выводит их из вивария, попутно перед этим открыв окно.

— Ты хотела что-то узнать? — Цунаде смотрит в глаза Рин — они едва ли не одного роста.

— Я могу увидеть Обито? Он почти неделю лежит в больнице, он вставал с кровати хотя бы иногда?

— С этим сложно… ему меняют много капельниц, да и внутренние органы у него восстанавливаются медленнее, чем мы рассчитывали… картина может быть не из приятных…

— Мне всё равно! — она закусывает губу. — Я хочу увидеть Обито, мне плевать, понравится мне это или нет! Главное, что его состояние позволяет, ведь так?

Цунаде отводит её в госпиталь. Тихо разговаривает с медсёстрами, отойдя от девчонки в сторону, те что-то недовольно бурчат в ответ. Впускают Рин в палату.

Она входит под ровное тиканье аппаратов — Обито будто почти укутан в провода, замотан в чистые бинты. Глядит в потолок.

— Обито, — тихо пищит она.

Он поворачивает голову в её сторону. Улыбается, надеясь, что это заметно.

— Привет.

— Как ты? Как себя чувствуешь? Как тебя кормят?

— Пока никак, — он кивает на пакет с жидкостью над ним. — Я соскучился по карри Кушины-сан…

Она понимающе кивает, смотрит на него, гладит по плечу, не замотанному в бинты. Хрупкая, сломанная кукла, потрескавшаяся. В «паутинке» от сильного удара.

Обито отворачивается, и Рин понимает, что слишком пристально вглядывалась в его лицо.

— Прости.

— Ничего. Понимаю, тебе непривычно.

— А можно я посмотрю на твои ноги?

Он равнодушно кивает, она поднимает одеяло, чтобы оголить голени. Аккуратно поглаживает.

— Можешь двигать?

Обито удивлённо кивает.

— Согни ногу в колене.

Он делает то, что велит Рин.

— Вот так. А теперь — так. Если тебе не больно — сделай потом так пять раз. И со второй ногой тоже.

Рин почти что рвётся сделать ему массаж, хотя бы на «целой» ноге, но Обито до того неловко: он пытается намекнуть, чтобы она сейчас же ушла.

— Спасибо за твоё беспокойство… Я буду стараться двигаться. — Он тянет руку к ней, и она перехватывает его ладонь.

— Что они себе позволяют, совсем, что ли, хотят, чтоб у тебя мышцы атрофировались? — вздыхает Рин. Она ещё немного жмётся к Обито, гладит его руку, затем встаёт. Улыбается.

— Я ещё вернусь, Обито.

Покидает палату, а вскоре — и саму больницу. Она решает попросить у Хокаге миссию ранга C, затем — другую. На сложные задания после такого не хватает сил и смелости. Никто не позаботится об Обито лучше неё: она будет присматривать за ним, как и обещала. Если нужно, она доплатит из карманных сёстрам, чтобы хорошо с ним обращались. А возможно…

Рин направляется домой, к календарю — отметить, в какие из дней она свободна, и разыскать Цунаде-сама. Рин надеется, что Цунаде-сама озвучит и свой календарь. Никто не присмотрит за Обито лучше неё самой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гуиноми — керамическая пиала для сакэ.


	4. Решимость Рин

— Цунаде-сама!

Не хочется этих формальностей — ни слышать осточертевшее «-сама», ни проводить другие операции. Помогать Орочимару тоже нет сил. Вчера звал к себе домой (Цунаде в шутку зовёт его дом логовом), целовал легко в шею, Цунаде опять хотелось выть. Цунаде снились кошмары: эксперимент вышел из-под контроля, мальчишка теперь мёртв. Его тело отторгнуло клетки, сердце не выдержало силы пробудившейся в нём древесной стихии.

Её приковывал к стене яркий взгляд Намиказе Минато, тяжело смотрел в её сторону мальчишка со светлыми волосами и Шаринганом слева. Губы Узумаки Кушины дрожали.

— Цунаде-сама!

Она просыпается, до боли трёт заспанные глаза. Смотрит в рядом стоящее зеркало, чтобы убедиться — четверть ряда кандзи отпечаталось на её лбу, тушь ещё не засохла. Переведя взгляд на документ, на котором уснула, Цунаде тихо ругается.

«Кто тебя сюда впустил, девчонка?!» — закричала бы она, если бы у неё было хоть немного сил.

На вошедшую без стука в кабинет Рин в упор смотрит девушка примерно её роста с тёмными, почти фиолетовыми волосами.

— Мне её выпроводить, Цунаде-сама? Сюда ведь посторонним нельзя. Как она вообще пробралась?

Пустить пыль в глаза охране было сложнее, чем Рин ожидала. Одного самого хилого пришлось связать, пока тот ушёл на обед, и с помощью техники перевоплощения пробраться внутрь, отмахиваясь, что одного из охраны звал Орочимару-сама.

— Погоди, Анко. Она не так глупа, раз обошла охрану, видимо, ей что-то нужно.

Она устало чешет шелушащуюся кожу на ладонях.

— Чего тебе снова? Небось хочешь видеть Учиху? Ты знаешь, где его искать.

Впуская сквозняк, в кабинет медленно входит Змеиный Саннин. Замирает, внимательно вглядывается в полоски Рин, криво улыбается.

— Нет. Цунаде-сама, я хочу у вас учиться.

Цунаде тихо смеётся — посмотрим, насколько ты смелая, девчонка. Орочимару высовывает язык, касается кончика своего носа. Убирает. Поворачивается к юркой помощнице:  
— Анко, поищи в шкафчике вакцину, о которой я вчера тебе говорил. И будь готова: по моему приказу мы тут же отправляемся в тюрьму.

Она кивает, поворачивается к стеклянному шкафу, взволнованно ворошится среди шприцов и колб, отыскивая нужную Орочимару ампулу.

— Посмотри на Цунаде, — обращается он к Рин.

Цунаде проводит холодными пальцами по пылающей коже лба, растирает тушь ещё больше, жмурится, будто из-за мигрени.

— Видишь? Она не справляется. Ей будет сложно заниматься ещё и обучением.

Орочимару щурит глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Рин по инерции отходит назад, сжимает пальцы в кулак, оборачивается к нему, с трудом разжимая отяжелевшую челюсть:  
— Послушайте, вы не понимаете! Каждый день мы теряем десятки жизней! У нас некому лечить пострадавших шиноби, я хочу стать сильнее и предотвратить это!

Цунаде трёт пальцами виски. От её голоса ещё сильнее раскалывается голова. Наверное, Нохара Рин почти готова — пойти к такой преподавательнице. Она хоть знает, на что подписывается? Неразумный ребёнок.

— Почему я должна учить именно тебя? Вот настырная девчонка…

Рин прячет в карман трясущиеся ладони, отводит взгляд от глаз Орочимару на лицо Цунаде и громко кричит, так, что стекло в шкафу почти начинает дребезжать:  
— Потому что это я, я пересадила не Учихе Шаринган! Я провела сложную операцию в полевых условиях, чтобы не пострадали нервы у обоих! Я поддерживала жизнь в Обито, пока мы его тащили до госпиталя, и я хотела бы знать ещё больше о медицине! У кого мне ещё просить помощи, как не у вас, Цунаде-сама?!

Анко, найдя нужную ампулу, едва не роняет её. Цунаде смотрит на Рин широко раскрытыми глазами, Орочимару, скалясь, прячет руки за спину. Та шумно вздыхает.

— Вы — величайший врач всей страны Огня, только вы можете дать мне то, что я ищу.

Цунаде складывает руки в замок.

— Научите меня помогать другим. Я тоже хочу исцелять людей и возвращать их с того света, как вы вернули моего Обито.

«Моего» Обито, повторяет про себя Рин, о котором я обязательно позабочусь.

Анко тихо хмыкает.

— Я не могу вас выслеживать в ваше свободное время. Простите, Цунаде-сама. Я не смею просить об этом кого-то другого.

Она не отводит взгляда от лица Цунаде, всматривается в обрамлённые капиллярами мутные глаза. Смотрит так, что Цунаде сама не выдерживает её взгляда.

— Настойчивая. Ну хорошо. Но учти, поблажек не будет. Сама напросилась.

Рин хищно усмехается.

— Раз уж ты всё равно знаешь, где лаборатория, жду тебя здесь с утра в понедельник. Будешь помогать Анко: мыть посуду, убирать кабинет, готовить…

— Простите, Цунаде-сама, я чудовищно готовлю, — опускает голову Рин.

— Тогда будешь ещё и проводить утилизацию после экспериментов, — хрипло смеётся Цунаде, поглядывая на враз смутившегося Орочимару. — Вряд ли после поля боя ты увидишь что-то страшнее. Хотя… впрочем ты сама напросилась, девочка. За помощь здесь я буду тебя учить медицинским ниндзюцу, всему, что сама знаю.

— Я не подведу вас, Цунаде-сама! — сияет Рин.

Как только она поворачивается к выходу, слышит хриплый голос Орочимару:  
— И освободи одного из охранников. Пожалуйста, у нас нехватка.

Рин рассеянно кивает, громко хлопает дверьми. Анко хочется ей поаплодировать и дружественно хлопнуть по плечу. Сама бы она вряд ли была так настойчива, особенно по отношению к Цунаде.

— Вот ведь, надо её научить, как себя вести в лаборатории, — бормочет Орочимару.

— Пусть сначала она у тебя обучится, вместе с Анко.

— А что я-то? Хотя Анко ей может что-то подсказать, если понадобится…

— Она молодец, — подаёт голос Анко.

Орочимару оборачивается.

— Я думала, она совсем пресная, а вон как, не растерялась. Я помогу ей освоиться, Цунаде-сама.

Цунаде благодарно смотрит на Анко, поворачивается к рабочему столу, чтобы разобрать — что-то неразборчиво бормочет про чёртово похмелье.

Анко подаёт Орочимару ампулу с препаратом. Тот осторожно и коротко треплет её по головке, от чего Анко почти ёжится.

— Мне самому всё сделать или ты хочешь попробовать?

Не хочет, не хочет, сделает всё неправильно, своими руками отправит на тот свет человека, использует зря ампулу, над препаратом в которой Орочимару-сама так долго работал…

— Сегодня я посмотрю.

— Договорились.

Анко ни дня не была на поле боя, не марала руки в человеческой крови, ни дня не слышала воя раненых бойцов и стонов умирающих в окопах. За свои тринадцать лет Анко ещё не видела так близко бледных холодеющих лиц. Возможно, сегодня Анко впервые увидит человеческую смерть.

***

Какаши заскакивает домой, быстро переодевается. Первая с того дня миссия кажется сложной: Какаши сразу попросил ранг A, не джонин он, что ли? Третий Хокаге не стал противиться.

Сейчас всё тело ломит. Какаши тянет руку за спину, разминает плечи и шею. Запрещённую Минато-сенсеем Чидори он всё же решил пока не использовать — шиноби Тумана успел его ранить.

После этого молодой медик осматривает его плечо, обрабатывает зелёной чакрой — пациент быстро приходит в норму, — Какаши спрашивает у главврача, может ли он проведать сейчас Учиху. Визит Какаши совпадает с часами приёма, ждать не приходится. Какаши заходит в светлую палату.

— Ну что, как т… Обито?

Обито оборачивается на голос Какаши, от испуга чуть не заваливаясь. Ноги его не держат — Обито всё-таки падает на кафель. Какаши помогает ему подняться.

— Ты, как всегда, верх грациозности, Обито, — язвит Какаши, улыбаясь.

Обито хочется одновременно его треснуть и обнять. Он тепло смотрит в глаза Какаши:  
— Рад тебя видеть.

Какаши улыбается в ответ, быстро приходит в себя, хмурит брови.

— Да ты совсем… совсем. Аккуратнее, может, тебе ещё рано ходить без посторонней помощи?

— Да не беспокойся обо мне так, Бакаши, — звонко смеётся Обито. Впервые с того дня. — Как мамочка обо мне печёшься.

Какаши смущённо отводит взгляд. Обито тянется за лекарством к тумбочке, его рука соскальзывает, он с грохотом падает с кровати.

— Обито!

— Ау…

Какаши помогает ему подняться обратно, усаживает в кровать.

— Ни на секунду тебя оставить нельзя, — ворчит он, осматривая, не ушибся ли его друг.

Обито проводит пальцами по запястью, удивлённо открывает рот.

— Какаши, я…

— Ну что опять, поранился?

— Да… и нет… ты понимаешь, я содрал кожу, а сейчас…

Он показывает совершенно гладкую руку Какаши, вопросительно глядя на него — Какаши ведь знает ответы на все вопросы, вдруг у него есть какие-то идеи? Какаши чешет в затылке, что-то напряжённо вспоминая.

— Я должен всё узнать у Цунаде-сама. Это странно, очень странно, ни один человек не обладает такой мощной регенерацией.

Неуверенно добавляет:  
— Кроме… кажется, Первого Хокаге.

Глаз Обито раскрывается широко.

— Бога шиноби?! Да это… я же…

Он подпирает подушку под стену, садится на кровати. Рассматривает свои руки. Шершавая, в шрамах, и гладкая — они даже по цвету различаются.

— Что со мной сделали? Как это случилось?

Он вздыхает.

— Я… не заслужил такого.

Какаши ошарашенно смотрит на него:  
— Ты что такое говоришь? Чего не заслужил — жизни?

— Нет, такой силы, Какаши. Я поздно открыл Шаринган, я был одним из самых слабых в клане Учиха, я всего боялся и убегал от проблем. Мне… не нужно нести это бремя.

Он отворачивается к стене, он не может смотреть в глаза Какаши. Вообще никому — Минато-сенсею, капитану, Рин… Рин вообще после такого не должна на него, урода, смотреть.

— Тебе ещё рано что-то подобное говорить, болван, — супит брови Какаши, кладёт руки на плечи Обито, поворачивая к себе лицом. — Ты не был ни на одном задании с тех пор, как тебе сделали операцию. Ты никак не успел показать себя как шиноби.

Обито поднимает на него взгляд. Какаши убирает с глаз чёлку, прикрывает глаза в улыбке, говорит мягче.

— Сейчас тебе нужно восстановиться. Дай себе немного времени. Ты хороший человек, ты заслуживаешь продолжить свою карьеру, у тебя есть все шансы.

Обито оттаивает, улыбаясь.

— В глубине души я всегда хотел услышать от тебя похвалу, Какаши.

Обито бьёт его кулачком в плечо.

— Ты вообще такой зануда был. Так тебя иной раз поколотить хотелось!

— Эй, я ещё помню, как ты меня ударил на мосту Каннаби, — кривит губы Какаши, тихо смеётся. — Было больно, между прочим.

— Не жди, что я извинюсь, Какаши! — вскрикивает Обито, спустя мгновение широко улыбаясь.

Хмурость Какаши сменяется на улыбку. Его видимые черты лица смягчаются, вокруг глаз образуются морщинки. Он как будто светится — светом не солнечным, скорее лунным. Немного холодным, как он сам — серебряным, будто иней на ветках в особо холодное время года.

«Кто твоё солнце, Какаши? — думает Обито. — Неужели… я?»

Хочется обнять такого Какаши. Хочется прижаться к нему, гладить волосы, хочется в уголок глаза целова…

«Почему я вообще об этом думаю?!»

Обито быстро моргает, качает головой, будто оправляется от наваждения. Наверное, у него опять температура.

— Откроешь окно, пожалуйста? — прежде чем услышать очередную обеспокоенную реплику от Какаши, просит Обито.

Тот пожимает плечами, разворачивается спиной, спокойно открывает окно рядом с кроватью Обито. Его движения отрывистые — это не тот Какаши, к которому привык Обито. Он цепляется левой рукой за прикроватный столик, тот пошатывается. Стакан с водой переворачивается, отсвечивая стеклом, содержимое выливается на кровать Обито. Какаши тихо скулит, закрывая ладонью лицо. Красиво-красиво-красиво, как у него сверкают волосы в солнечных лучах, как смотрит он на Обито, оторвав ладонь от лица. В его глазах меркнет свет, когда он закрывает собой солнце, поворачивается, чтобы зашторить окно.

— Прости меня, я опять всё испортил, я…

— А… всё в порядке, Какаши, — будто зачарованный отвечает Обито. Перед ним вновь серенький съёженный комочек. Но почему-то почти не колется.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — говорит Обито. — Мне всё равно сегодня поменяют постельное бельё и сделают перевязку. Лучше медсестру позови, как раз пришло время.

Какаши кивает, разворачивается, суетится. Обито облизывает пересохшие губы — ах да, Какаши же пролил воду на постель, — магия момента медленно оседает в его мозгу, он прикрывает глаз и снова видит того самого Какаши. Какаши в лучах вечернего солнца, Какаши, который улыбался ему, смотрел на него так, как не смотрел ещё никто. Обито хватает его за руку. Какаши на автомате сжимает его пальцы в своей руке, взглядом проходит по правой стороне Обито в бинтах, изучает Обито жаринкой Шарингана, и Обито боится, будто он прожжёт бинты насквозь.

— Да, я всё сделаю, — кивает он.

— Спасибо за визит, — язык еле шевелится. Обито пальцем проводит по ладони в тёмной ткани, чувствуя, как вниз по шее бегут мурашки. Бинты будто облипают его, давят, на лицо и верхнюю часть тела воды не попало, почему тогда они влажные?..

«Какая у него маленькая рука…»

Обито нехотя отпускает ладонь Какаши, палец за пальцем. Какаши в спешке покидает палату, за дверью приглушённо слышен его хрипловатый голос. Обито прижимает руку к груди, проводит пальцами по бинтам. Закрывает глаз, глубоко вдыхает.

«Такая… тёплая…»

Он весь теперь кажется Обито крохотным. Пушистый, серенький, напуганный жестоким миром щенок.

Вскоре, перед сном, Обито перевязывают бинты, меняют постельное бельё и капельницу. Он просто ждёт, когда это всё закончится — монотонное пиканье и капанье давит на мозги. Ночью он ворочается в кровати несколько часов подряд — всё ему неудобно, неуютно, твёрдо, — а засыпая, Обито прижимает пальцы правой руки, которой держал руку Какаши, к шершавым губам.

Наутро ночной эпизод стирается из памяти.

***

Цунаде бросает голову на руки, перед глазами расплывается десяток кандзи. Печати, печати, подписи, цифры — от нескольких часов этого кошмара начинает ехать крыша.

— Орочимару… я так устала.

Поверх рядов кандзи Цунаде видит лицо Наваки, ей чудится, будто она слышит голос брата, она слышит, как Наваки обещает ей, что станет Хокаге.

 _— Не волнуйся, Рин! Я обязательно выздоровею и стану величайшим Хокаге в истории Конохи!_ — она слышит звонкий голос мальчишки. Усмехается. Как же, тоже рвётся на место Хокаге.

— Храни тебя Ками, мальчишка, — шепчет Цунаде, заходя к нему в палату. Задаёт вопросы. Два, три, пять. Мальчишка отвечает неохотно, после — враз утихнув.

Только не повтори судьбу тех, кто до тебя хотел стать Хокаге, Учиха Обито.

— Ты смотрел его показатели? Как там тот Учиха?

— Он в норме, Цунаде, — он целует её макушку. — Думаю, недели через две можем уже выписывать. Нормально пьёт, скоро начнёт есть твёрдую пищу. Он не одинок, к нему приходят товарищи, даже Микото из квартала Учих наведывалась. Какие-то креманки принесла, сказала, там то, что ему можно — у Кушины Узумаки узнавала.

Славно. Все так за него беспокоятся, ему всего двенадцать, а он уже герой войны. Цунаде утирает выступившие слёзы.

— Знаешь, я за него так рада… ну, он, кажется, сирота, но о нём все так пекутся… особенно тот паренёк из его команды.

— А, который с Шаринганом, — усмехается Орочимару, тут же спешит успокоить её. — Он меня как исследовательский объект ни капли не интересует, всё равно глаз у мальчишки пересаженный — сам не Учиха.

— Ладно, ладно, — устало отмахивается Цунаде. — Весь вечер хотела сама выпить, вспоминала, куда припрятала бутылку сакэ на случай.

— Прибереги её, Цунаде, — говорит ей Орочимару. — Твой рабочий день закончен, я могу предложить вместо сакэ немного вина из заграницы, там практически нет войн и прекрасные условия для виноделия.

— Где только урвал, старый чёрт, — хрипло смеётся Цунаде. — Раз ты так настаиваешь, чтоб я сегодня таки пила, я не против. Я хочу… провести этот вечер в хорошей компании.

Она проводит пальцами вдоль его лица, Орочимару, повинуясь, наклоняется. Она раздвигает его губы, медленно впивается, держит его рядом, прикрыв глаза.

— Спасибо, Орочи, я бы не справилась без твоей поддержки и твоих гениальных мозгов.

— Что ты, что ты. — Цунаде замечает как на его бледных щеках проступает румянец. — Это тебе спасибо. За компанию и вдохновение.

Цунаде хмыкает. Этот вечер она проведёт не одна.

— Только пообещай мне, что когда переступим порог лаборатории — ни слова о работе?

Орочимару проводит двумя пальцами вдоль губ, усмехается. Цунаде кивает, аккуратно складывает документы на столе — как хорошо, что Анко и та новенькая, Нохара, уже ушли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На моменты с Обито и Какаши в этой главе меня вдохновил один замечательный комикс:  
> https://twitter.com/oratoza/status/1309794393683968002


	5. Осознание

— И что с тобой творится?

Анко протирает колбы, которые не успела домыть Рин, пока та подметает осколки на полу. Рин отворачивается: это уже вторая испорченная лабораторная вещь за день.

— Да так… — говорит Рин. — В жизни всякое происходит, вот и переживаю.

— Поделишься, если не секрет?

Та вздыхает, ставит приборы на место, подходит к мойке. За всё время, проведённое в лаборатории с Цунаде и Орочимару, Рин чувствовала себя в безопасности только когда рядом копошилась Анко. Когда Цунаде слишком долго её отчитывала за небрежность, Рин хотелось куда-то спрятаться. Или стать той плесенью, что изучал в объективе микроскопа Орочимару. Хотя нет, иметь дело с Орочимару Рин хотелось ещё меньше.

Рин нащупывала руку Анко почти каждый раз, когда Орочимару сверлил её своими вертикальными зрачками, жёг янтарным взглядом, Рин ещё сильнее закапывалась в работу, но Анко в такие моменты ничего не говорила — всего пару раз погладила большим пальцем ладонь Рин.

— Понимаешь… — начинает Рин. — У меня есть команда. Очень милые мальчики, я обоих люблю.

— О, ты за тем пареньком ещё приглядывала? — улыбается Анко. — Орочимару-сама рассказывал, как вы за него волновались.

— Д-да, — над полосками на щеках проступает румянец. — В общем, он…

— Я поняла, он тебе нравится!

— Ещё чего! — зыркает на неё Рин, краснея ещё гуще. — Ну… может быть, чуть-чуть.

— Ясно всё с тобой, — хихикает Анко. — А он что? Другую любит, что ли?

— Я… не знаю, — вздыхает Рин. — Я всё хочу ему признаться. Я замечала, вроде, он ко мне клеился, вздыхал в мою сторону мечтательно, но не хотела портить нашу крепкую дружбу. Или боялась… не понимаю.

Рин садится на табуретку, подперев ладонями подбородок.

— И сейчас, мне кажется, он очень отдалился от нас. Он почти не выходит гулять, когда я зову его или пытаюсь позвать всю команду. Он закрылся в себе. Кажется, единственный, с кем он более-менее поддерживает связь — это Какаши. Да и то, я вижу, они оба какие-то угрюмые, потерянные…

— Может, он это временно, — пытается её взбодрить Анко. — Не грусти ты. Всё наладится, он недавно пережил настоящий ад. Он молодец.

Рин громко вдыхает воздух носом.

— Лучше знаешь что? Команда Акимичи Чоузы устраивает на днях посиделки. Эбису, Ширануи Генма, Майто Гай, буду ещё я, Шизуне… ну, она ученица Цунаде-сама. Не хочешь присоединиться?

— А они… ну… не будут против?

— Да ты что, они замечательные люди! Особенно Гай, — смеётся Анко. — Он любит большие компании. Если ты их плохо знаешь — ничего страшного. Если не понравится, можешь тихо уйти.

— Я… А знаешь, звучит интересно.

— Там будет данго!

— Обожаю данго! — улыбается Рин.

— Я тоже!

— Да ладно!— смеётся Рин. — Ты просто подмазаться хочешь.

— Неправда! — фыркает Анко. — Гай наверняка устроит поединок на поедание данго, вот увидишь, я выиграю!

— Тогда присоединяюсь, — хихикает Рин. — То самое кафе, где делают лучший данго в Конохе?

— Сечёшь. Собираемся в эту субботу после полудня.

— Наконец-то нормальный выходной впервые за два месяца, — потягивается Рин, надевает чунинский жилет, прежде сняв медицинский халат.

— Эй! — окликает её Анко. — В верхней одежде в лаборатории находиться нельзя!

— Зануда. — Рин громко смеётся, показывает язык, выбегая в коридор прежде чем Анко успевает ей что-то возразить.

***

Какаши бросает в стену очередной смятый листок бумаги. Тиканье часов на стене перестает отвлекать, в голове творится хаос. Какаши прикрывает глаза, проводит пальцем вдоль шрама.

«Обито…»

Сжимает губы, вспоминает его спящего, сломанного, беззащитного, будто уроненную стеклянную побитую статую. Обито кажется крупнее, чем раньше, и оттого на душе ещё хуже. Он сильный шиноби, Какаши хорошо его почувствовал в тот момент, когда дрался с шиноби Камня, спасая Рин. Они были будто продолжением друг друга.

Хочется слишком много ему сказать. Хочется защищать. Чувствовать его рядом, знать, что он жив. Ни к кому ещё Какаши подобного не испытывал.

Он сглатывает тугой комок в горле.

— Неужели я влюбился?

Это странно. Когда Какаши готовился к одному из экзаменов в Академии, он слышал обрывки разговоров одноклассниц, что ворковали позади него.

— А ты понимаешь, он такой… такой… красивый-красивый! — попискивала первая.

— Да ну?

— Правда! Смотрю на него, и такая лёгкость от этого всего, бабочки на ветках сакуры порхают, и это всё происходит в животике где-то на поверхности.

— Ах!

Какаши раздражённо закрыл уши и продолжил читать «Теорию и практику тайдзюцу». Сейчас даже захотелось начать читать её вслух, лишь бы все вокруг замолчали.

Ничего подобного. Никаких бабочек, никакой лёгкости или эйфории. Он лишь хочет, чтобы Обито был в полном порядке. Ему больно смотреть на разбитого внутри и снаружи Обито. Ему хочется предоставить полную защиту.

Что ж, если он и правда влюбился…

— Так могло повезти только мне, — вздыхает Какаши.

Обито обязательно откажет ему. Несомненно откажет. Он ведь так сох по Нохаре Рин, этот взгляд влюблённого барана в её сторону нельзя было не заметить. Должно быть, он и сейчас принимает помощь Рин с удовлетворением, мечтал ведь всю жизнь.

Какаши хочется намеренно разлить тушь на этот полупустой лист. Да какая разница, кого любит Обито? В первую очередь Какаши хотел, чтобы он полюбил себя. Откажет — да и чёрт бы с ним. Какаши хочет видеть его в полном здравии — плевать, со шрамами или без, — Какаши хочет, чтобы он продолжал ходить на миссии, видеть его в квартале Учих вместе со всеми остальными, хочет, чтобы им выдавали ещё совместных миссий — команде Минато-сенсея — и хочет показать себя достойным капитаном этой команды.

Он хочет, чтобы Обито был счастлив.

Какаши хватается пятернёй за голову, сжимает веки, пальцами перебирает волосы. Несколько волосин остаются в ладони.

— Я… я не знаю, как сказать тебе это!

***

— Поприветствуйте нового Хокаге — Намиказе Минато!

Кушина сияет. Кушина смотрит в глаза Минато, осторожно касается ладонью плеча Какаши, что стоит рядом с сокомандником впереди неё. Минато говорит правильно поставленным голосом, уверенно (Кушина слышала эту речь раз пятьдесят, он так много повторял её перед зеркалом), и люди улыбаются, люди верят.

Её любимому человеку верят, она его тоже поддержит и будет верить до последнего. Кушина слышит живые аплодисменты, одобрительные возгласы и мерзотные шепотки позади них.

— Что с этим мальчиком, мама? Что у него с лицом?  
— Хоть бы прикрылся.  
— Это вроде парень, которого с того света вытащили? Думал, он крепче будет.

Какаши неприятно ёжится, а Обито стоит в паре шагов от него, будто вкопанный. Рука Какаши движется к руке Обито, и тот едва заметно (достаточно, чтобы это заметила Кушина) вздрагивает, почувствовав ладонь в перчатке.

Кушина кладёт ему руку на спину, медленно проводит вдоль. Обито, ты хороший мальчик, мы все рады, что ты выжил. Учихи стоят поодаль, кто-то с кем-то переговаривается, и Кушина надеется, что они обсуждают нового Хокаге, а не его ученика без одного Шарингана.

Когда Минато-сенсей заканчивает свою речь, Обито прикрывает лицо руками так, чтобы закрыть его правую половину. Минато-сенсей лаконичен, всё заканчивается быстрее, чем думал Обито. Он не может хлопать, только свистит пару раз через силу.

Когда все начинают расходиться, Обито срывается с места и куда-то убегает, всё так же продолжая прикрывать лицо. Какаши пытается позвать его, но тот даже не оборачивается.

***

— Эй, улыбнись!

Обито прячет в ладонях прикрытое пластмассой маски лицо. Рин улыбается, смотрит в его сторону тепло:  
— Ну же, так ничего не видно будет.

— Не надо.

Лицо Рин тускнеет. Она видела Обито рядом с какой-то пыльной лавкой, он просил у такого же пыльного продавца что-нибудь на маскарад.

— Хочу порадовать младшую сестрёнку, — усмехнулся тогда Обито, продавец недоверчиво хмыкнул. Рин вздохнула: Обито был единственным ребёнком в семье. Получив овальную оранжевую маску и расплатившись, он поспешил примерить, можно ли ею закрыть всё лицо. Он попросил мастера прорезать место для глаза — маска была без отверстий — смерил ещё раз. Усмехнуться отражению в зеркале не вышло — за маской не было видно, какие эмоции испытывает Обито. Ну и пусть.

Обито поклонился, сказав «Спасибо», ушёл прочь. Подойдя совсем близко к месту, где пряталась Рин, он шумно вздохнул. Он поднял маску и вытер слёзы.

Больше без этой маски он нигде не появляется. Что угодно. Собственная выписка из больницы. Помолвка Минато-сенсея и Кушины. День рождения Рин. Ей подарили фотокамеру, чтобы она смогла запомнить самые яркие моменты своей жизни. Некоторые особенно удачные фотографии Рин подписывала как открытки и дарила товарищам. Так она подписала фото для Какаши. С глянца он улыбался в профиль, глядел куда-то тепло, прикрыв глаза — даже шрам на половину лица не делал Какаши уродливым. Обито не мог оторвать взгляда от этой аккуратной улыбки.

«Будь всегда таким, Какаши», — подписала Рин.

Посреди зимы в разгар собственного дня рождения, где присутствует самый близкий круг его общения, он всё так же сидит в этой оранжевой маске на всё лицо. Когда последний гость — конечно же, Какаши — уходит, тепло попрощавшись с Обито, у него даже нет сил убрать стол. Он ложится на футон, достаёт из-под подушки фотографию.

«Будь всегда таким, Какаши».

До неё у Обито было всего одно фото с Какаши — их совместная фотография с командой. Какаши смотрел с неё так, будто был готов просверлить фотографа взглядом. Будто, когда он закончит свою работу, Какаши подойдёт и лично отгрызёт ему голову. Кажется, после этого он сказал, что ненавидит фотографироваться и предпочёл бы лучше не опаздывать на миссию, чем ждать, пока члены команды выстроятся так, как их всех устроит. Сам же решил не делать вид, что рад — его устраивало и так.

Обито знал: сейчас он не такой. После миссии на мосту Каннаби с командой Минато был другой человек.

Обито снимает маску. Рассматривает лицо Какаши — он улыбался ему, не кому-то другому, он был счастлив, что Обито живой и здоровый. Обито гладит большим пальцем его лицо (наверное, такое мягкое), он шумно вдыхает воздух. Подносит фотографию к лицу ближе. Такой счастливый, жизнерадостный, такой…

_Он такой красивый._

Обито снова выдыхает, зажмуривает глаз, отряхивается. Нехотя открывает — с фотографии его капитан всё ещё светится улыбкой.

— Какаши, можно? Я всего один раз.

Тишина. Конечно, Какаши не ответит. Какаши смотрит в его сторону, улыбается, прикрыв глаза, говорит что-то успокаивающее. Он рад быть вместе с ними. Он рад видеть в числе его команды Обито.

Какаши с фотографии его точно не осудит. Даже если Обито такой же парень. Наверное, так не должно быть, Обито ещё ни разу не видел в Конохе парня рядом с парнем, чтобы он целовал другого как целуют обычно девчонок: ладони, щёки, губы… Обито закрывает глаз опять. Обито готов на что угодно, лишь бы не видеть ответной реакции. Он вслепую целует глянцевую бумагу. Невкусно.

_Интересно, настоящего было бы целовать приятнее?_

Обито хрипло вздыхает. Он не станет целовать настоящего — тот ни за что его к себе не подпустит. Обито открывает глаз: Какаши всё такой же. Ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул. Обито облизывает сухие губы. Сколько он раз обещал поцеловать Какаши? Всего один? Учиха Обито, тебе так привычно лгать.

Он прижимает второй раз фото к губам. Надольше. Третий, четвёртый. Под глазом, под волосами, возле лба — под знаком Конохи, к губам, скрытым тканью от посторонних глаз. Обито падает на мягкую кровать, роняет фотографию на татами, обхватывает одеяло, обнимает его. Он глухо кричит в подушку, едва слыша собственный сорвавшийся голос.

Какаши ни за что не захочет целовать такого урода.

***

Обито ёжится, чувствуя на коже сквозняк. Он отсаживается от окна, обнимает плечи.

— Ты можешь это снять, — пожимает плечами Какаши. — Мы одни.

Обито мотает головой.

— Я послушаю так. О чём ты хотел поговорить?

— Я совсем не умею выражать словами то, что хочу донести, — смущается Какаши, садится рядом с Обито на кровать, но отодвигается подальше. — Так что принимай как есть.

Обито распаковывает. Красивая подарочная бумага, на ней коряво нацарапаны кандзи. Обито пробегается взглядом, ему кажется, он замечает маленькие кляксы, будто писали дрожащей рукой.

Какаши изучает стену, окно, узор на покрывале, но Обито то и дело чувствует на себе его пристальный взгляд. Какаши перебирает пальцами, стискивает зубы, чтоб не дрожали. По привычке будто сжимает в руках кунай, пальцы сжимает в кулак. Он всё ещё не знает, что говорить Обито, если тот ему взаимностью не ответит.

Касания. Взаимные, немного испуганные взгляды. Тёплые слова в его адрес (насколько тепло умеет говорить жёсткий капитан команды Минато. Или уже не такой жёсткий?..)

Обито слышит, как под маской Какаши тихо вздыхает.

_«Всю сознательную жизнь после смерти отца я старался жить по правилам. Даже сейчас это письмо я пишу как полагается — красиво оформляя, выпросив яркую подарочную бумагу у Рин. На твоём месте мне было бы плевать на качество бумаги, но я так не могу. Я переписываю письмо уже десятый раз и всё ещё не до конца уверен, что правильно подобрал слова»._

Обито поворачивается в сторону Какаши — тот будто не замечает его. Опускает голову.

_«Ты круто повернул мою жизнь. И после твоих слов, в тот день выполнения миссии на мосту Каннаби, пока мы с Рин несли тебя до Конохи, я не мог перестать думать о тебе. Я был уверен: вместе с твоей жизнью оборвётся и моя»._

Обито снимает маску, откладывает её в сторону. Она падает с края кровати, бьётся об пол. Не ломается. Какаши тихо вздыхает.

_«Я думал, что не прощу себя, если с тобой что-нибудь случится. Я поклялся не быть отбросом, я поклялся тебе защищать её, нашу Рин. И сейчас я вижу, как она выросла. Настолько, что нуждается в моей помощи меньше, чем ты»._

Обито чувствует, как у него начинает покалывать в носу.

_«Я хочу защищать тебя. Я хочу знать, что с тобой ничего не случится, хочу чувствовать твою спину рядом со своей, тепло твоей ладони рядом, пока мы выполняем миссию. Всегда. Хочу просыпаться глубокой ночью и слышать, как ты дышишь»._

Ничего себе, думает Обито. Да он будто настоящий поэт. Из груди Обито вырывается резкий вздох.

_«Я хочу видеть твою улыбку, хочу слышать твой бодрый голос, твой смех, твои идиотские шутки, которые вы придумывали вместе с Рин. Я хочу чаще слышать, как ты зовёшь меня Бакаши»._

Обито облизывает влажные губы. Ему даже не хочется дочитывать до конца. Он отбрасывает лист, который уже успел намочить слезами. Это ведь розыгрыш? Очень мило с их стороны — накормить его после тренировки онигири и ложными надеждами о взаимных чувствах. Обито попросил тогда Какаши отвернуться, чтоб спокойно доесть.

— Рин, выходи, — улыбается Обито. — Отличная шутка! Ты видела, что я у тебя украл и целовал его фото, тебе нравится результат, да?!

— Обито, ты… что?!

— Так ты... 

Конечно. Какаши бы ни за что не согласился. Обито наконец поворачивает голову в его сторону.

— Так ты серьёзно?

— Я!.. — Какаши моментально вспыхивает, убирая со лба прядь и вытирая пот. — Конечно, я серьёзно, — понижает голос он.

Обито двигается ближе. Утыкается носом в плечо Какаши, продолжая громко всхлипывать.

— Какой же ты дурак, дурень, что же ты наделал… Какой же ты Бакаши!

Он нерешительно кладёт ладонь на голову Обито.

— Я тоже, — шёпотом говорит Обито. — Я тоже, я тоже, я тоже.

— Я уже это понял, — тепло улыбается ему Какаши, поглаживая жёсткие волосы. — Я рад.


End file.
